The Heroine Series 2: After Redcliff
by Artzielady94
Summary: Alistair confronts Aleria after the events at Redcliff… who will be there to console her?. Rated T for sexual themes (we all know how Zevran can be).


**********Notes: Hello! This is a short based off the confrontation with Alistair after Redcliff. I wanted to express how my character would have reacted in this situation. I hope you like it! Also major hugs and love for my Beta ****Dalia-inuyasha….again you rock my socks!********

Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything including my heart. 3

After leaving Redcliff, Aleria's mind was swimming. So much had happened in such a short time. Finding out that the only one who could help them had fallen Ill due to poisoning-not to mention that same man's son was a possessed child who controlled an army of undead warriors. The situation did not come to a happy conclusion. The boy was free but his father's sickness continue, thus sending their party on a quest to find the "sacred ashes" of Andraste. _Could this get any more complicated? _Aleria thought.

"Hey, we need to talk. Alone." Alistair said sternly.

_Yes, I suppose it could. _Aleria's stomach turned. She knew Alistair had not liked the decision she had come to at Redcliff. She had been mental preparing herself for this conversation. She did not like being the one who had to make the call. Sacrificing one life for another was something she never thought she'd have to do, but she'd made her decision, and it was slowly eating her up inside. She braced herself and walked to the far end of camp. Once they were far enough away, Alistair let loose on her.

"Youlet Lady Isolde _sacrifice_ herself, with _blood magic,_ how could you do that?!"

Aleria clenched her jaw, "What would you have had me do, Alistair?"

"We could have gone to the Circle of Magi. We could have tried harder! We _should_ have tried harder! We should have tried anything besides blood magic. She was the Arl's wife! What do you think he will say when we revive him?" Alistair began pacing.

"Alistair, do you know how long it would take to get to the circle and back? What would have happened during that time? Conner could have risen more of the undead to destroy the rest of Redcliff. He could have killed Teagan or Isolde or even the Arl. I weighed the options and I _could not _let that happen. Isolde sealed her own fate by lying and bringing a blood mage into her home in secret. Think for a moment Alistair…how many people would still be living, if not for her selfishness?! "

"What gives you the right to pass judgment on anyone for not wanting their child to be taken from them?" Alistair demanded, stepping aggressively towards her.

Aleira straightened her shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes, "What gives you the right to pass judgment on me for making a call, as a leader, for what I believed was the greater good? Do you think that was an easy decision? Do you think I felt _nothing_ taking Connor's mother from him? I am not as heartless as you seem to think I am." Aleria's voiced cracked at her last words as she fought back tears. "I case you've forgotten, you appointed me as leader in this group. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for _ANY _of this! I have had everything taken from me; I have been thrust into a position where all of Thedas is resting on my shoulders, and I need you to help me. I can't carry this on my own and I sure as hell can't carry it with you on my back as well." She clenched her jaw as angry tears broke free.

Alistair's shoulders relaxed and his expression softened, "Ali… I'm…." he reached his hand to wipe a tear from her face, but changed his mind and suddenly dropped it to his side. "I'm sorry. Deeply, truly sorry. I let my feelings cloud my thoughts. I do believe you did what you thought was best. I'm sorry for doubting you." He took a deep breath, "I'm going to head back to camp now before I shove my other foot in my mouth as well."

Aleria turned on a heel and walked further into the woods. When she was sure no one could hear her, she fell to her knees and began weeping. It all hit her at once. She had done so well bottling up her feelings and sealing them behind a wall of cheeriness and selflessness but Alistair's criticism had uncorked the vial and she couldn't stop it now. She clutched her stomach and cried herself breathless, so lost in her sadness that she didn't even hear footsteps approaching.

"Mi diosa?"

Aleria sniffed and looked up to find Zevran staring down at her. She quickly wiped her face and tried to stand but fell back down, both legs asleep. _How long have I been here? _

Zevran huffed a laugh, "By all means, do not get up because of me. I for one prefer my women on their knees….. ¡_huy_!"

Zevran hit the ground as Aleria's fist caught the side of his knee. She crawled over to him and shoved him completely down on the ground. "And I prefer my men on their back."

"Oh ho! You are a saucy minx…I much prefer seeing you like this rather than seeing that lovely face stained with tears," Zevran rolled over to his side to face her. "What was it that had our fearless leader so down in the dumps, hm?"

Aleria plopped down on her back next to him and sighed, "I am no fearless leader. I am terrified, Zevran. What if I can't do this?"

"Well, then I suppose…we will all be devoured by darkspawn and it will be the beginning of the end of the world," the elf smirked.

Aleria chuckled half heartedly, "Thanks, Zev. That makes me feel so much better."

"Sorry ma belle, I am a realist. Though, if it makes you feel better, I do not believe you will fail. In this short time I have know you, I have seen you do miraculous things. You fight demons, walking dead, darkspawn, are a very sexy assassin, and yet, through it all, live to fight again. I, as well as the others who have chosen to follow you into battle, believe in you. It is you who must now believe in yourself, cheesy as it may sound."

Aleira's jaw dropped, "Zev…I...I... I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Zevran feigned modesty, "No thanks necessary my dear warden…but if you wished to express your gratitude in a more lewd way, I would be happy to oblige." He leaned forward to emphasis his point. Aleria groaned and shoved her hand in his face. He laughed and kissed her palm, then grabbed her hand. "Ah, you are cruel, mi diosa." He began slowly, gently kissing her fingertips, "One day you will not be able to deny me. On that day I will spend many hours worshiping you and your body until we are both utterly spent and satisfied."

Aleria felt her face become hot as she lost herself in the feeling of his lips on her fingertips. She gasped and mentally shook herself before snatching her hand away. "Come on. I guess we need to go back to camp. The others will be worried. They might even begin to think you tried to kill me…again."

"Ha! You are probably right!" Zevran stood up, offering her a hand. Aleria raised an eyebrow and accepted it cautiously. As he pulled her to her feet he yanked her arm and swiftly pulled her against his chest. They were nose to nose, so close she could feel his breath on her face. She turned her head away. Zevran smiled and turned her head to face him. "Do not worry, Mi Tesoro, I will not take what is not offered to me." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear, "At least not today." His hands dropped from where they rested. "Come, before your friends have a conniption." Zevran sped off into the darkened forest; Aleria shook her head and ran after him.

Alistair paced around the camp. _How long has she been gone? An hour? It feels like forever. I'm an idiot, a huge idiot. I should go after her. Shouldn't I? She was so angry with me. Maker, I can't believe I made her cry. I'm a jerk. An idiot and a jerk. _Alistair groaned and started taking off his gauntlets aggressively. Leliana chuckled at him.

"Oh, Alistair, did you and Aleria have a lover's quarrel?" She smirked at him knowingly.

"A lover's what? No. Wait-are you implying that…Aleria and I are _lovers_?" Alistair's face began to redden. "We are not…um…that is, we have not-I mean…Uh."

Leliana interrupted, "Alistair, it is just a saying." She giggled, "But your reaction seems to have given away a little more than I bargained. Did you and Aleria truly have a fight? From the look on your face I must assume that _you_ may be the guilty party. What did you say to her?"

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is I was a jerk and I made her cry. Should I go look for her, Lil?" Alistair asked with pleading eyes.

Leliana shrugged, "I think Zevran went to look for her a while ago. They should be coming back soon."

Alistair's eye shot open wide. "You let the Assassin go off to look for her?! What if he tries to oh, I don't know, assassinate her?! That's it. I'm going after her." As he turned around in a panic he smacked hard into someone, so hard in fact that they both hit the ground. "What in the Maker's name…" Then he saw her. The force of his hit had tossed her back into the waiting arms of Zevran. She had her hand over her face in pain. Zevran quickly turned her around and removed her hands. Her nose was pouring a steady flow of blood. "Aleria! I'm sorry…Oh Maker, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Zevran shot Alistair a look. "Now what was this I overheard about _me _hurting her?" he said sarcastically as he further inspected Aleria's nose. "It is not broken but it will be sore for a while and a bit bruised. You should ask Morrigan to heal you. She may even punish Alistair for doing such a thing to your beautiful face. What is the saying, 'killing two birds with one stone'?"

Aleria shrugged, "That may be a good idea-the healing part, not the punishment." She looked towards Alistair. "Where were you running off to so fast anyway?"

Alistair lowered his head. ''I was worried about you. I was coming after you. I wanted to..."

Aleria interrupted, "It's alright Alistair. I'm sorry I worried you. I'm fine. Well, at least I will be once I see Morrigan. Maybe she'll be in a good mood today." Aleria made her way to the other side of camp where Morrigan resided, as she passed Alistair she gave a half smile and patted him on the shoulder. Her kindness only made him feel worse. He almost wished she would just hit him or take some sort of revenge, but he knew he wasn't going to get off that easy. Instead he focused his attention on the assassin.

"So Zevran, why did _you _go after her? Looking for another opportunity to kill her?"

Zevran smirked, if the bastard prince was looking for a fight he would be happy to oblige.

"No, my goals were not to send her to the Maker's side, but what I did intend would make her scream out his name."

Alistair scrunched his eyebrows, "What are you going on about?"

Zevran chuckled. "Oh, forgive me I forgot I was speaking to virgin ears. I'll make myself clear. I was hoping to make passionate love to her on the forest floor. Or maybe against a tree; I'm not picky. Though I'm sure we would end up covering a variety of areas in the throes of passion." He smiled lewdly. Alistair's felt his skin boil as he closed the distance between himself and the assassin.

"If you lay a hand on her in any way..." Alistair grabbed the front of his garment, "I'll send you to the Maker myself."

"Is this a threat out of _brotherly concern_? Or do I detect something else?" Zevran cocked an eyebrow. Alistair's grip tightened. He wanted desperately to knock that cocky smirk right off the elf's face, but he was already in huge trouble with Aleria and he didn't want to risk driving a wedge further between them. So, reluctantly, he released Zevran's clothing and turned to leave when the assassin caught his arm.

"Oh, and Alistair…" Alistair's muscles tightened. "Please do continue speaking before you think. This will give me more opportunities to comfort our dear Aleria. A couple more harsh words from you and she will gladly fall into my arms." Alistair snatched his arm away and headed towards Aleria's tent.

_I have to apologize properly. This may not be the right time for this, but if Zevran is right it may be now or never. _Alistair peeked inside of Aleria's tent. _Not here. She must still be with Morrigan. _

"Can I help you?" Aleria said from outside the tent. Alistair jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Um, no. Actually, I was just looking for you. I wanted to talk to you. I know I miffed things up today and I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I…I actually brought you something, as a sort of piece offering." Alistair pulled out a perfect little rose blossom. "Do you know what this is?"

Aleria chuckled, "Your new weapon of choice?"

"Yes, that's right! Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! _Or_ you know it could just be… a rose. I know that seems pretty dull in comparison." Aleria smiled and shook her head.

"If I'm not mistaken you have been thumbing this for a while now," Aleria gently admired the velvety soft petals.

Alistair stared into the rose in her hand. "I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking, how can something so beautiful exist in a place filled with such despair and ugliness? I probably should have left it alone, but I just couldn't. The darkspawn would have come and their taint would have destroyed it. So I've had it ever since."

"Why are you giving this to me? I would hate for you to give me something so precious out of guilt," Aleria looked at him questioningly.

"No! No, not at all! I've been wanting to give this to you for a while…" Alistair laid his hand on hers. "I wanted you to know that in a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you." Aleria could feel her breath hitch and her heart begin to race. Alistair gave a half smile and continued. "I mean, here I am doing all this complaining and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden. No congratulations or words of thanks, just death, fighting, and tragedy." Aleria shrugged.

"It's alright Alistair. Thank you for this. It really means a lot." She smiled and grabbed his hand. A boyish grin spread across his face.

"I just had to tell you, what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amongst all this darkness."

Aleria's cheeks began to flush. She grabbed Alistair's face and turned it to the side, gently kissing his cheek. She then whispered in his ear. "I forgive you."

Alistair breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad. Now if we could just put this awkward part behind us and get right to the steamy bits I'd appreciate it." He grinned shamelessly. Aleria laughed she leaned in close.

"Alright, off with the armor then…" She quipped with a seductive tone. Alistair began to laugh nervously.

"Ha ha, bluff called. Damn, saw right through that didn't you? I'm going to be over here…you know till the blushing stops. You know how it is. Goodnight, Ali."

Aleria smiled, "Goodnight, Alistair."

Zevran looked on as the two wardens talked. Leliana noticed his stare and moved to sit beside him, "They really are quite the pair, aren't they? Both of them absolutely oblivious. "

Zevran quipped, "I only hope I get to bed her before she admits her feelings for him. It would just be less complicated that way. Sure, the idea of a secret affair has a certain "_Calor" to_ it but..."

Leliana interrupted, "I see that they are not the only ones who are oblivious."

"My dear bard, I do not know what you are speaking of." Zevran spoke innocently as he flashed a charming smile. He turned his head back to the wardens just in time to see Aleria gently kiss Alistair on the cheek. Zevran's cheeky smile faded to a cheerless deadpan. He mentally shook himself before turning to Leliana. "Alas, it seems I have underestimated our little virgin templar. Oh well, we shall see what misfortunes tomorrow holds. Life is a tricky whore after all."

Leliana giggled, "That is an interesting way to put it; get some sleep Zevran. We have much more living to do tomorrow."

Zevran nodded in response and disappeared into his tent.


End file.
